


For Mrs. Potter

by snarkyscorp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, Infidelity, Queening, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkyscorp/pseuds/snarkyscorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy was new to this game, and Ginny was not, so she held all the cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Mrs. Potter

 

Teddy tested the bonds for the hundredth time. Straining his arms, his muscles flexed and the rope tugged roughly against his thick wrists. Veins bulged as he wriggled, twisting his ankles, pointing his toes, straining his neck. Arched up an obscene height, Teddy gave one last thrash before he sank back down on the Potter's kitchen table. He was breathing heavily, broad chest rising and falling, taut abdomen sinking in and puffing out.

When he'd asked Ginny to fuck him the first time, Teddy hadn't meant that he wanted her to peg him. He knew it was obvious that he just meant _he_ wanted to fuck _her_ , but Ginny was always a strong-willed if not stubborn woman with her own ideas about what he meant. These were the traits Teddy had grown to love, the traits that landed him in this position, the traits that made Teddy go mad with desire. Ginny was a _woman_ ; unlike any other he had ever known, and he would do anything for her.

Which was probably why Teddy was currently tied up to her kitchen table, buck naked with a magic ring around his hard dick and tight balls, straining and unable to get up.

Ginny had left an hour ago—or at least it seemed like an hour since she had promised him the best sex of his life. Teddy really didn't think she was serious when she said, "I'll be back after I pick up groceries." Ginny was always teasing him like that, threatening to leave him in exposed situations for Harry to find. She said things like, "You think I'm cruel? Just wait until Harry sees you like this." And damn her but Teddy did get off on the threat of it, the danger of being in his godfather's house, fucking his wife. Or being fucked by his wife, but the little details wouldn't be too important if Harry found him. A dildo up his ass and rope-burns on his wrists were small wounds compared to what Harry was capable of, he was sure.

Finally, Teddy heard the squeak of the front door's broken hinge. His body tensed and he felt the sweat beads beginning to gather at the back of his neck and the small of his back. He strained to look and see if it was his lucky day or unlucky day but a stern voice shouted, "Incarcerous!" and the bindings at his limbs multiplied tenfold until he couldn't move a muscle even if he wanted to.

"Ginny?" he called.

It was Ginny. Of course it was Ginny. Wasn't it?

"Ginny, please," he said. Teddy didn't normally beg, but lately, for Ginny, he did. She liked it, got off on it even.

The room was quiet save Teddy's ragged breathing, but then the creak of a chair to his left could be heard, and as he glanced to try and look, he caught a flash of vivid red curls. The scent of Ginny immediately overwhelmed him, and his dick twitched.

"Ginny, god, please untie me," he begged. "You smell so good; you know what it does to me."

"Shh," Ginny said, crouching right there on the table, her thighs to either side of taut body.

Carefully, Ginny raised a single, glittering object so that Teddy could see it. For a moment, he wondered if it was a large diamond, but upon closer inspection he saw it was nothing but a chunk of chopped ice. Before he could ask what she was doing with it, she pressed it to his lips. Like a man void of water, Teddy sucked at it. He could feel the cool, melted liquid dribbling onto his tongue. The look on Ginny's face told him she was pleased so he worked it with his tongue and lips and full mouth, until she was drawing it away.

Somehow the ice hadn't gotten any smaller, even though it had melted against his tongue and he'd drank the water it dripped off. Squirming against the bonds, Teddy cried out softly as Ginny dribbled the ice around his right nipple, then his left, then up and under his chin and over his Adam's apple and down his chest and lower, lower, lower and then between his cheeks and right into his hole.

Shouting, Teddy would have climaxed if not for the magical ring around his dick that kept him from it. Instead he sobbed and bucked and thrashed as best he could until Ginny had wriggled the entire cube into his ass.

"Like that, don't you?" Ginny whispered. "Such a good little cunt, nice and tight."

Teddy whined, and the familiar heat of humiliation crawled into his chest and neck and face.

"Oh come on, Teddy," she said, grabbing a handful of his wild hair. "Tell me how much you like it, and I'll reward you."

Teddy was new to this game, and Ginny was not, so she held all the cards. If she really wanted to, she could have truly let Harry find him, but she never did. It was about the game, about playing along with her little fantasy, because Merlin knew even Teddy was starting to get off on it.

"Say it," Ginny demanded, abandoning his hair in favor of squeezing his jaw and forcing him to open and close it as if in speech. "Say, 'I love the way you abuse me, Mrs. Potter.' Say it."

"I love the way you abuse me, Mrs. Potter," Teddy growled. His voice no longer belonged to him. It was Ginny's, too, but he couldn't call her Ginny anymore—now she was Mrs. Potter. Merlin only knew how much he adored calling her that.

"There's a good lad," Ginny whispered, pressing a fleeting kiss to Teddy's open mouth before she stood.

Teddy had no time to fear she would leave him again. Instead, all he could do was lay there in surprise and arousal as Ginny lowered her body back down, kneeling with her thighs at either side of Teddy's head. The folds of her vagina were swollen and wet, and as she lowered herself, she dripped into his mouth and smeared herself on his nose and cheeks and chin. Mouth open wide, Teddy did the only thing he could do—he nipped at the little ball of nerves and slickness that made up her clit and lapped at it with his whole tongue.

Ginny cried out and braced herself on the wall, legs spread and cunt smothering Teddy's face. "Lick it," she demanded. "Lick my big dick, nice and slow."

It caught Teddy off guard before he realized she meant 'clit' and not 'dick' and holy fucking Merlin's balls it was embarrassingly hot to think of Ginny with a dick and he'd suck it for her if she told him to and he was so hard that he knew the magic wouldn't hold back his orgasm for long if they went on like this.

With a grunt, Teddy licked, using the full flat of his tongue until he couldn't stand it anymore and used his mouth and thrust his tongue into Ginny's wet body over and over and over until she was swaying above him and he felt her muscles twitching.

And then she shifted, and Teddy was still licking only now he was doing it at her asshole. He'd never in his life... but there was a first time for everything, wasn't there? And Ginny was muttering obscenities and he just wanted to please her and make her come.

"That's right," she cried, voice low and gruff and masculine as she drove her ass down over his face. "Put that little dick in my hole, just like you want, Teddy, I know how bad you want it, how your little dick twitches to get inside me, come on, baby, just a little more for Mrs. Potter."

Teddy couldn't stand it another moment. With a burst of magic that didn't seem possible, he ripped free of his bonds and pounced on Ginny, wrestling her clumsily to the floor. She screamed in panic, but Teddy was inside her before she could move away, and then she was screaming for a different reason as Teddy drove into her body. He held her down by her upper arms, which felt toned and muscled under his hard grip. She was growling at him, he was growling at her, and their mouths clashed with the force of wild animals running on pure instinct and desire.

"Can't stop—going to—"

"Not inside!"

Teddy managed to pull out at the last minute, thrusting his dick up over Ginny's stomach and rutting into her until he came. Ginny's fingers shoved between their bodies as she finished herself off, but she grabbed Teddy's fingers and shoved two inside to complete the task. Teddy felt her insides contract, and he saw stars as a few final dribbles of come slithered out of his dick and onto Ginny's taut stomach.

They were both breathing heavy by the time it was said and done, and far away in the distance Teddy heard the ticking of a clock. He bowed his head to kiss Ginny, but she had a handful of his hair before their lips met.

"You've been a naughty boy," she cooed and shoved his lips into his own release. "Now clean it up before Mr. Potter gets home."


End file.
